counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a first-person shooter video game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series features more stronger violence than CS-Source than be rated 18+ by PEGI. It was announced to the public on August 12, 2011, and developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment. The game was later released on August 21, 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, and OS X, as a downloadable title. Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive started off as an Xbox 360 port of Counter-Strike: Source by Hidden Path Entertainment. Seeing this as an opportunity to expand the franchise, Valve turned it into an entirely new game.HLTV - CS:GO - What we know so far Jess Cliffe confirmed the title "Global Offensive" on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 Steam Users' Forums - "Global Offensive"] while Valve later confirmed with its official announcement on August 12, 2011.[http://store.steampowered.com/news/6059/ Announcement of CS:GO] Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest version of the Source engine and is not built off of Counter-Strike: Source. Valve intended for the game to cater to both the casual and competitive community, including both a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced that the beta would begin in October, but they later delayed it due to feedback from VIP players. The closed beta started on November 30, 2011. Starting August 14, 2012, the beta was open to anyone who had pre-ordered the game. Development is ongoing, and updates can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel . A community grassroots effort to better document, organize, and track the resolutions of existing bugs and issues has been acknowledged by Valve, and the unofficial CS:GO Bugs and Issue Tracker is maintained by the 64bitVPS Gaming Community . Operation Payback, introduced April 26, 2013, is the first of several planned custom map promotions. Its new playlist will last until July 31, when a new "operation" will likely take over. As of yet, the console versions have not been updated and are extremely different when compared to their Steam counterpart. It is currently unknown whether or not Valve has plans for updating these versions. Items and Equipment Weapons There are 8 new weapons in Global Offensive, and there are several changes to returning weapons, regarding the firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement speed. Weapons in bold are new weapons that never appeared in a previous game. Weapons in italics ''are weapons that replace an old gun and its role. They retain the same basic attributes and are officially considered the "successor". Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *'Tec-9' Counter-Terrorists *''P2000 (replaces the USP)'' *''P250 (replaces the P228) *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Five-SeveN Heavy Terrorists *Nova (replaces the M3)'' *XM1014 *'Sawed-Off' Counter-Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'MAG-7' Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Counter-Terrorists *''MP9 (replaces the TMP)'' *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles Terrorists *''Galil AR (replaces the IDF Defender)'' *AK-47 *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *''SG 553 (replaces the Krieg 552)'' *AWP *G3SG1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *''M4A4 (replaces the M4A1)'' *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *''SCAR-20 (replaces the SG550)'' Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Cut weapons *MP5 Equipment Grenades Terrorists *'Molotov cocktail' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Counter -Terrorists *'Incendiary grenade ' *'Decoy grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Equipment *Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defusal kit is purchasable in Competitive mode. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the Defusal Kit. *A new piece of equipment - the Zeus x27 appears as a stun gun and provides a one time, one shot kill for $1,000. *In the March 21, 2013 update, the Rescue kit has been added to allow a Counter-Terrorist pick up a hostage within one second instead of four. Maps At launch Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps. 8 updated classic maps, and 8 brand new maps for the Arsenal game mode. Bomb Defusal *Aztec *Dust *Dust 2 *Inferno *Mirage (released on June 12, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/06/7238/ CS:GO Blog - 12 JUN 2013] *Nuke *Train *Vertigo (released on October 1, 2012)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] Hostage Rescue *Assault (released on February 7, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/02/6691/ CS:GO Blog - 7 FEB 2013] *Italy *Militia (released on March 21, 2013)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/03/6864/ CS:GO Blog - 21 MAR 2013] *Office Arsenal Arms Race *Baggage *Monastery (released on October 1, 2012)[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] *Shoots Demolition *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *Shorttrain *St. Marc *Sugarcane Factions Global Offensive features a total of fourteen unique factions. The factions are a mix of old and new characters. Terrorists: *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists: *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Achievements Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting four headshots in one round. The awards add up and give you medals which can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. You can also find a list in the achievements and stats menu. A list of all achievements and their requirements can be found here . Miscellaneous *Classic modes: Competitive and Casual. *New modes: Arsenal: Demolition, Arsenal: Arms Race and Deathmatch (Deathmatch only exists in the PC version) *Improved bullet penetration through some walls, materials, and objects when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. *New factions and changes to classic ones. *Matchmaking system based on ELO ranks and Skill groups. *Support for dedicated servers (PC and Mac only). *Leaderboards *Maps such as Monastery, Vertigo, Assault or Militia can only be accessed through the PC version of the game. *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. *Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in Competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.[http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ Joystiq - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive loses cross-play] *The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. *Pc and Xbox 360 version are rendered in Direct3D, while the Mac OS X and Playstation 3 version is rendered in OpenGL. *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team and each faction (ex. SAS and Elite Crew factions have different hand models). *The radio commands for bots and players have been updated, each faction has its own voice actor, unlike previous Counter-Strike games where all factions had the same voice actor. *The HUD, crosshair and buy menu VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are using it. *Instead of having multiple Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist classes to choose from, each map has two opposing factions against other, similar to the Xbox port of Counter-Strike. Misc * Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2001, 2 years after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' did not arrive on the PAL version of PlayStation Store on the offical release date, causing fans of the region to react with anger. Sony apologised for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation. *''Counter Strike: Global Offensive'' is the only Counter Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. * Counter Strike: Global offensive on the PC platform is being updated numerous times, however the console version has remained the same intergerity since 2012 without any changes to the game. * In the CS:GO icon, a CT can be seen holding a SCAR-H, a weapon that isn't in the game. Videos Gallery Steam Store Cs Go logo alt.jpg|Alt logo of CS GO. Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia ru:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive